


Temptations and Pink Reparations

by Poppyprn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Chastity Device, Discipline, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyprn/pseuds/Poppyprn
Summary: Harry has never been good at following rules, and Draco just wants to help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 438





	Temptations and Pink Reparations

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. Smut with very little story or plot. I was writing story for a friend, and when I was done it just felt like Draco and Harry, a quick shift of some names and pronouns and here you go. I have only self edited this, so I am sure there are errors. I will edit it again but I was too excited to wait. Comments and criticisms welcome but you know, be nice. This is my first smut, I'm a little scared. Please do not share this on another site. All characters belong to JK Rowlings and associated publishers.

Temptations and Pink Reparations  
By Poppyprn 

Harry just needed some rules in his life, he was after all the ultimate Gryffindor. He needed someone to take control, someone who could see past the savior hype, someone that could push Harry’s limits, and Draco, the consummate Slytherin was up to the task. They had come together during 8th year, bonding over post nightmare tea in the common room, and from the beginning Draco took the lead. All Harry had to do was ask for it, which he eventually did, he asked for it all, under Draco in bed was the safest space Harry had ever been. As Draco edged him for hours, a slightly delirious and lust drunk Harry begged for every dirty, shameful fantasy he had ever imagined. Draco just seemed to know exactly how to give Harry what he needed, and together they flourished. Like perfect puzzle pieces, Draco’s dominant side, nurtured Harry’s submissive side, and for the first time ever Harry felt at peace, much to Ron’s chagrin. 

Harry knelt on the floor his knees spread, his cock standing at attention drooling wetness out of its slit. His hands were tucked behind his back while he waited for Draco. Draco had caught Harry touching that cock just 30 minutes before. It was an accident really, Harry had been just been browsing on his phone and completely by accident saw a picture of a sexy muggle singer that Harry sometimes liked to picture naked in his head. He couldn’t help it that his cock had gotten immediately hard, he just meant to calm it really, he was going to just squeeze the base to remind it that they weren’t allowed to look at Instagram pictures without permission, but a squeeze had lead to a tug, which had lead to a couple full strokes, and a moan, and ohhh it felt so good….

”Harry!” snapped Draco, “what are you doing? Get your hands off that!” 

Harry’s eyes shot open, and immediately he dropped his hand. “I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just saw him and it happened” Harry stuttered. 

Draco stomped over, and took the phone from Harry, glancing at the photo of the blond man on the phone. He glared at Harry for a second, that Malfoy eyebrow in a menacing arch, then dropped the phone into his pocket. 

“All of your clothes off Harry, off now, and in position.” Draco said in a stern tone as he turned and walked away not even checking to see if Harry would comply. 

He didn’t raise his voice, but Harry knew he was in trouble and quickly stripped off his shorts, pants and t-shirt, and dropped to his knees right there on the kitchen floor, his eyes on the ground in shame. Now Harry might of felt sorry about disobeying and a little fearful of what was coming next, but his cock who was always brave and bold, was excited, it grew even harder, the head became tight like a shiny mushroom, and then a single drop of precum slid out of its little mouth and dripped down it’s length and dropped on the floor. 

Harrys knees were starting to ache a little from the hard floor, and his shoulders felt the pull of staying in position, when Draco came back. He had changed out of his robes and was wearing some old worn blue jeans that were soft and faded, and heather blue t shirt. He was barefoot, padding quietly across the wood floors his jeans hung off his slim build to show a tantalizing strip of skin. Harry immediately felt the flair of arousal and shifted a bit while his cock drooled another stream of precum down his shaft. 

Draco had ended up a good 4 inches taller than Harry, and while Harry was slightly broader, athletic and traditionally handsome, Draco was down right gorgeous. Long, lean and muscular, Draco carried himself like a runway model. Of course he knew it, and worked at it, but Harry wasn’t complaining. 

Draco walked past Harry and disappeared into the sitting room down the hall from he kitchen. Harry could hear him moving about and also the soft thuds of him setting something down on a table. Soon he came back to Harry, bent down and brushed the hair off of his forehead, Harry leaned into his touch. 

The sharp tone was gone, and he quietly brushed Harrys bottom lip with his thumb and asked “Harry what rules did you break?” 

Harry took a deep breath, and softly replied “ no touchies, no pictures without permission Sir.”

“Yes, baby boy that is the rule” Draco replied with a smile and a rueful shake of his head “let's go take care of this right now” and offered his hand to Harry, who stood and followed Draco over to the couch.

Draco sat in the middle of the over stuffed brown leather couch and patted his lap, and Harry, with as much grace as he could muster while sporting a raging hard-on, somehow fit himself over Draco’s warm solid lap, his bare bottom right over Draco’s thighs and his chest resting on the couch. Draco ran his hands over Harry’s bare bottom possessively, and down his thighs, goosebumps following his touch. He stroked Harry’s skin again with his blunt finger nails, and Harry gave a small whimper, his face buried his in arms. 

It was moments like this that it struck Harry that he, the Savior of the Wizarding World, was over Draco Malfoy’s lap. The Draco Malfoy who had made his life so miserable at school, sure Draco had changed, you couldn’t live through a war like that and not change. Harry more than anyone understood why Draco had done what he did. He loved that man more than life itself, but he still was an awful, pretentious git. He was resigned to the fact he was about receive a hard discipline spanking like a small little boy, from that same Draco Malfoy, and the shame was delicious. Harry squirmed with anticipation. 

There was no discussion before the first slap, and Harry jerked in surprise. Draco determined to make a point continued to spank Harry’s butt with steady, heavy slaps to the bottom of each cheek, first five to one side, then five to the next side. They weren’t unbearably hard, but soon Harry was squirming from the sting, wincing and gripping Draco’s leg tight. Eventually Draco stopped and rested for a second. His hand rubbing the red that he had caused to Harry’s behind. 

“Harry, are you breaking rules on purpose?” he asked. 

Harry shook his head, and whispered “no Sir“ not daring to look at Draco. 

“You say no baby, but your cock is rock hard between us” Draco said. 

Harry blushed, and wiggled with shame as Draco started spanking again, fast little volleys of spanks, 1,2,3,4,5 , 1,2,3,4,5, Harry counted in his head. Soon Harry was breathing heavy, and squirming to try to get away from Draco’s hand, he had moved down to the tops of Harry’s thighs and the slaps really stung there. 

“Be still Harry”, Draco said sternly, “you deserve this” continuing with the fast sharp spanks till Harry was squeaking, and gasping with the heat, 

“oww oww oww! Ouch, please Da..Draco I”ll be good, I promise” Harrys voice high and emotional 

“ I know you will be after this” Draco replied, and picking up the small paddle off the table and continued to spank. 

The paddle wasn’t mean or unyeilding, it was smooth stiff leather, the only purpose it served was to save Draco’s hand from pain, but Harry didn’t like it. Right away the amount of sounds coming out of Harry increased. Slap, slap, slap, slap, the paddle bounced off of Harry’s toned bubble butt, and Harry babbled teary apologies, and gasps, and kicked his feet until finally Draco felt the job was done. With one last hard spank he set the paddle down and began to rub Harry’s cheeks. Draco was very aware how hard Harry was, his cock was practically making a dent in Draco’s thigh as it was trapped between their two bodies. 

Draco sighed, “Harry the problem is that you can’t seem to control that cock of yours, it makes you forget all of our rules," he continued to rub, his fingers rubbing between Harry’s cheeks. “Do you think you can remember the rules now or do I have to get out the belt?" he questioned. 

“ I can remember Sir” Harry whined, and started to climb off of Draco’s lap. 

“Oh no, stay Harry, I’m not done with you yet” said Draco, pushing Harry back down over his lap.  
He picked up and small bottle from the table, and with one hand he spread Harrys cheeks and with the other he squeezed some oily lube over Harry’s cleft, the oil pooling in his little pucker and flowing around and down between his legs. His leaky cock had already made a dark wet spot on Draco’s jeans, but it was quickly added to. Draco rubbed little circles around the pucker, watching it wink at him as Harry moaned low and guttural into his folded arms. Draco rubbed the tip of his finger over the wrinkled skin in little teasing flutters, and Harry bucked against Draco’s legs. 

Slap! Draco spanked hard down on Harry’s right ass cheek, “Be still Harry” he ordered. 

Harry just whimpered and buried his head back into his arms. Both his face and bottom had a beautiful flush, and he was panting in little, quick shallow breaths. 

Slowly Draco pushed his long elegant pointer finger into Harry’s bottom, murmuring “that’s a good boy open up for me. We need to train this greedy pussy don't we” he said as he pushed his finger all the way in. 

Harry moaned a low moan, he loved it when Draco talked to him like this, it was wrong but it was right, and it pushed all of Harry’s buttons. His rosebud spasmed slightly around Draco’s finger, shamefully begging for more. It was indecent, this neediness, it made Harry feel vulnerable and out of control. He squirmed like he was trying to dislodge Draco’s finger, but the movement made Dracos finger hit that perfect spot and an electric shock of pleasure shot up Harry’s spine. 

Harry froze for a second, shocked, his legs tightened and then relaxed, he gave a little whimper…”please Daddy” 

“Please what baby, tell me what you need” said Draco, and quickly slid another finger in next to the first, “do you need this?”. 

Harry gasped again as Draco twisted his fingers and sought out that swollen pillow of pleasure inside Harry. Then a determined Draco wanting to hear that “Daddy” again, a word that Harry only used when he was slipping into that perfect sub space, began to really put some focus on that spot.  
Harry groaned low and long and tried to push his bottom up to make Draco’s fingers drive deeper. Draco held Harry’s hips still with one arm and started to pump his fingers in and out, first slow and steady, but then he became quicker, and he added one more finger. With each in and out he bumped over that pleasure spot deep inside Harry. When Harry started humping in earnest against Draco’s thighs, Draco just clucked his tongue disapprovingly and spread his legs apart to take the friction away. Harry continued to hump, but there was only air to hump against. 

Harry felt his balls begin to tighten and the ache in the bottom of his tummy built, he panted and moaned and bucked against the air, “ooh Daddy, ohh please stop I’m going to cum”. 

“Yes, yes baby it's ok “ Draco whispered taking his free hand and holding the back of Harry’s head down against the couch for a little extra leverage and he plunged his fingers in and out of Harry’s tight little hole, 

“Greedy boy you can cum” Draco conceded and with that simple permission Harry came in heavy spurts on the floor and side of the couch with a long low moan. 

For a few minutes he just lay limply over Draco’s lap, the only sound was his heavy breathing and the gasp of protest he gave as Draco finally slid his fingers out, and slid a smooth cold plug inside Harry in their place, 

Harry whimpered as the cold and size made his intestines cramp..but Draco just lovingly rubbed Harry’s bottom and whispered praises until he was still again.

” I have one more thing for you Harry” Draco said indulgently, as Harry felt Draco reach for his wand on the table. The spark of a nonverbal spell and the swish of Draco’s wand in the air was Harry’s only warning, and he felt something tighten over his cock and balls, drawing his cock up tight against his testicles, and something hard wrap around his shaft and head. 

“What the fuck!” Harry exclaimed struggling off of Draco”s lap to land in a heap on the floor, his legs spread wide so he could see his precious privates. 

There wrapped around Harrys tiny limp cock (he was a grower not a shower ok) was a bright pink silicone cock cage, with a cute but sturdy gold padlock hanging from the top. The cock ring portion was tight and held Harry’s testicles firmly against the little cock cage, inside of the cage Harrys cock gave a little twitch of exasperation. There was a long oval opening at the tip which Harry surmised let him pee out of the cage, but other wise it seemed pretty secure.  
Harry gasped and looked at Draco who’s pupils were blown wide, almost obscuring his silver irises as he looked at Harry a little nervously but clearly turned on. 

Harry swallowed and tried to get his voice to work, but Draco interrupted with a rush of words. “ Baby I had to do something, you don't want to be in charge of that cock Baby, it's just too much for you.” Draco took a deep breath and continued.

“Don’t worry it’s perfectly safe, I charmed it myself. It’s the perfect size, it will open with a tap of my wand, and also simply by you saying your safe word three times in a row it will vanish from you and land in my pocket no matter where I am in the world. In addition it will instantly vanish if you were to become sick or injured because I imagine you wouldn’t want to explain it at St. Mungos” Draco ended his long winded explanation with a small smirk, “ Ohh and also just as a failsafe if something would happen to me, or if the charms would fail, I’ve left the extra key with Ron Weasley” 

Harry’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly, blushing to his toes he just stared at Draco who was suddenly so concerned he had broken Harry, he pulled him into his lap and tucked his head under Dracos chin.

“You're ok Harry, it’s ok” he murmured into Harrys ear as he rubbed his back, “you don't have to wear it if you don't want to, it’s just, well it’s kind of sexy isn’t it, you giving me complete control over your cock, no more orgasms without permission. You won’t even be able to get hard.” 

Draco felt Harrys muscles let go of some tension, but he continued with his explanation, “And Harry darling, think how pretty you will look in panties without that swollen cock in the way.” That last statement sealing the deal, Harry gave a sigh of resignation. 

“Ok I’ll try’ Harry said squirming against the hard line of Draco’s cock pressing against Harry’s sore bottom. The only thing better than submitting to Draco, was teasing Draco, and added “ I’ll do it for you Daddy” just to see Draco eyes close and watch him give himself a little shake to gain control over that same cock that clearly wanted to erupt right there in his jeans. 

Draco growled, his chest rumbling in Harry’s ear. “Go upstairs right now brat, I left you some pretty panties in your top drawer, put them on, and get in position, Daddy needs a little less talking and a lot more sucking” and with the sting of a strong cleaning spell snapping at his ass Harry yelped and jumped off Draco’s lap and ran for the stairs.


End file.
